


Oh God, They’re just like us.

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice and FP POV, Crack, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, How could I almost forget my precious dlif dad fred, Humor, LMAO, Lots of sarcasm, Sarcasm, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, it cracks fp up, these two are basically younger falice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “Oh God, They’re just like us.” Alice whispers, meanwhile FP And Fred are laughing their asses off right beside her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a lil random series as I add on characters

“Would You shoot your best friend in the leg for ten million dollars?” Is what The adults in the living room hear, coming from Betty. They all chuckles to themselves before they hear Archie and Jughead Speak Up.

”Dude, you shoot me and then when my leg gets better, we buy a big ass house and range rovers.” Archie concludes 

“You can shoot me too answer we’ll have twenty million” Jughead adds on

They can hear them high five while Veronica and Betty giggle

”Good thinking, fuck the system!” Archie fist pumps the air.

“oh God, They’re just like us.” Alice mumbles while FP and Fred are laughing their asses off.

~^~^~^~^~

“Journalists receive meaningless threats all the time. It’s really no big deal.” Jughead spoke as he and Betty walked in the living room where their friends and parents where.

Betty gets an exasperated look, throwing up her arms. “Okay jug, ONE. We are not journalists”

”we might as well be I mean come on look at us”

Betty Ignores Him continuing

”And two!”

”Of course. Totally. I mean, why would a death threat be a big deal? Oh, that’s right, because it threatens death!” She gives him a look, while all he does is smile.

”who threatening you guys?” FP asks, Jughead speaks up. “No one, Betty and I were just talking about it.”

”And you’re not bothered by death threat?” Fred asks

Jughead just shrugs and smiles

Betty gives a tiny screech 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 Parentdale, walk in on the most weirdest moment.

Jughead Archie both have smuged clown makeup on, and ripped clown clothes.

Betty is crying in the corner from laughing while Veronica has a hand on her face taking deep breaths.

”you guys are idiots y’know?” She asks

Jughead perks up in defense, “in our defense, we actually did know.”

All their attention goes to the parents in the room when they all clear their throats

the room is dead silent waiting for the other to make a move, it becomes clear no One is so Alice speaks up.

”I don’t even want to fucking know” then walks out the room.

 


	2. Short af

“Hello darling” Cheryl Smiled walking into the Wyrm where Toni was sitting as well as fangs, Sweet Pea, And Jughead.

”Hey babe.”

”Say, Toni. Can you spell ‘me’?”

Toni gets a confused look, “uh M-E?”

”Now Say it”

”me”

”you forgot the fingers”

”Cheryl, honey, there’s no fingers in me.” 

Cheryl gets a smug smiles and suggest twinkle in her eyes.

”Not yet at the moment” she winks and grabs Toni’s hand pulling her up and out.

”welp, time to scarp out my eyes.” Jughead sits up as walks off to Only God knows where.

”I agree” both fangs and sweet pea say.


End file.
